Mercenaries/Session C
20:01 < Namaphry> Ding-dong. 20:01 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> all the things 20:02 -!- Purelocke is now known as Ishmael 20:02 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:02 < Ishmael> Razzle Dazzle 20:02 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III calls Purelocke Ishmael 20:02 * Ishmael nods 20:03 < Ishmael> ((is the mumble working?)) 20:10 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-kvc33d.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:10 -!- Liam is now known as nev 20:11 < Arthur> Nev, sell our crap. 20:12 < Namaphry> I was starting to wonder. 20:15 < Arthur> http://travellermap.com/world?sector=Reft%20Sector&hex=0416 20:15 -!- Arthur is now known as Arthas 20:18 < nev> !2d6+3 : find a broker (Broker Int) 20:18 < PainBot> nev rolled "find a broker (Broker Int)": (5+2)+3. Total: 10. 20:19 < Namaphry> https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/22129690/Tonnurad%20to%20Colony%20Five.txt These are the things I figured might be good to transport along this route. 20:19 < abudhabi> You find a buyer! What are you selling? 20:19 < nev> !3d6+1+3 : Selling Spices 20:19 < PainBot> nev rolled "Selling Spices": (3+4+1)+1+3. Total: 12. 20:20 < Ishmael> (spice must flow) 20:20 < nev> 12 = 110% base price (so selling 25 tons at 165000) 20:21 < nev> !3d6+1 : Selling uncommon raw materials 20:21 < PainBot> nev rolled "Selling uncommon raw materials": (5+4+6)+1. Total: 16. 20:24 < nev> spice = 14 120% (so actually selling 25 tons for 180000 uncommon raw materials = 18 (so selling 10 tons for 350000) 20:24 < Arthas> And uncommon raws @ 175% for 910,000 credits 20:25 < nev> !3d6+1 : sale of radioactives 20:25 < PainBot> nev rolled "sale of radioactives": (1+3+2)+1. Total: 7. 20:28 * Arthas gets us flying the moment the cargo is off and the refit is done 20:28 < nev> Selling 4 tons of radioactive at 85% 20:28 -!- nev is now known as Vicktor 20:30 < Arthas> 363,137.78 20:30 < Arthas> Kryzzyx made 363,137.78 as well 20:30 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> ((:O)) 20:31 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III woggles with delight as he examines his credit level 20:31 < Arthas> !2d6+2: Astrogate! 20:31 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Astrogate!": (6+5)+2. Total: 13. 20:32 < Arthas> !d3: Inner, middle, outer 20:32 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Inner, middle, outer": (1). Total: 1. 20:33 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 20:33 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+3": (1+6)+3. Total: 10. 20:33 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2: Whee? 20:33 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Whee?": (1+6)+2. Total: 9. 20:34 * Vicktor pilots the ship to refulel in the gas giant 20:35 * Arthas runs the sensors and stays on watch for troublemakers. 20:35 < abudhabi> You pop in at Helifil a week later. Training is to be had, yes. 20:36 < abudhabi> Sensors? 20:36 < Luffy> !2d6+1: I've lost the bleeps, I've lost the sweeps, and I've lost the creeps 20:36 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "I've lost the bleeps, I've lost the sweeps, and I've lost the creeps": (4+3)+1. Total: 8. 20:37 < Arthas> !2d6+2: Sensors! 20:37 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Sensors!": (2+1)+2. Total: 5. 20:38 * Ishmael <-< >-> nooooooo 20:38 < abudhabi> Arthas sees nothing in the sensor datae. Luffy knows that they're in the proximity of a gas giant and there's nobody around. 20:39 * Arthas directs Vicktor to commence the refueling 20:39 < abudhabi> DexPilot+2. 20:40 < Vicktor> !2d6+5 : Pilot 20:40 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Pilot": (6+5)+5. Total: 16. 20:40 < abudhabi> You refuel without difficulties. What now? 20:40 < Arthas> Pick a direction away from the main world and fly away until our fuel finishes refueling. 20:43 < abudhabi> !roll 3d6*100 20:43 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "3d6*100": (6+2+4)*100. Total: 1200. 20:43 < Arthas> !2d6+2+1: Astrogate to Fraaga main world 20:43 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Astrogate to Fraaga main world": (1+2)+2+1. Total: 6. 20:43 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 20:43 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+3": (2+2)+3. Total: 7. 20:43 < Arthas> !2d6+2+1: Astrogate better to Fraaga main world 20:43 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Astrogate better to Fraaga main world": (2+4)+2+1. Total: 9. 20:44 < Vicktor> !2d6-1 : JUMP! 20:44 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "JUMP!": (1+5)-1. Total: 5. 20:45 < abudhabi> You about face and fly away from the main world. Unfortunately, the local primary decides it's about time to have a major flare. The good news is that you jump out before you acquire significant rads. The bad news is that your translation was a bit on the shaky side. 20:47 < abudhabi> Training time, don't forget. 20:47 < abudhabi> A week later, you exit jumpspace! Sensors, please. 20:47 < Arthas> !2d6+2: Sensors! 20:47 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Sensors!": (4+3)+2. Total: 9. 20:48 < Luffy> !2d6+1: Sensor scan to one-half parsec... Negative, Captain. 20:48 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "Sensor scan to one-half parsec... Negative, Captain.": (6+2)+1. Total: 9. 20:48 < Ishmael> ((just one more jump and I can computers)) 20:49 < abudhabi> Arthas, Luffy: Well, you're in Fraaga. The problem is that you've landed in the outer system, nearly six days away from the main world. (But only 3 days from the nearest giant.) Also, you detect something peculiar, nearby - a highly metallic object drifting in space. 20:49 < Arthas> How close are we to that highly metallic object? 20:51 < Ishmael> Can we mine the shit out of it? 20:51 < abudhabi> Arthas: Medium band. From out here, you can tell it's approximately ~2k displacement tons in volume, and that it's cold. 20:51 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You'd have to come closer. 20:51 < Vicktor> "a ghost ship?" 20:51 < Arthas> "We've got a contact out there. Take us closer so we can have a look." 20:51 < Ishmael> ((I'd fucking hope it's cold in space)) 20:52 * Vicktor pilots us closer to what I assume is going to be some kind of wreck 20:52 < abudhabi> Ishmael: 'Cold' meaning it does not radiate significantly. 20:52 < Arthas> "Possibly. It might have fuel or useful materials aboard. If nothing else, we can mark the location and come back later. We do however need to do it fast." 20:53 < Vicktor> "2k displacement puts it close to capital size, wonder what the hell it is, people usually dont like loosing a 2k ton ship" 20:53 < abudhabi> A few minutes later, you get more detailed scans. It's definitely a starship, and it's drifting. 20:53 < Ishmael> Survivors too I guess, if anyone is knocking around in a bubble 20:53 < Vicktor> "anyone recognise the class?" 20:53 < abudhabi> EduSensors? 20:53 < Arthas> "Nobody's alive in there unless they're in emergency cryo. And probably not even then." 20:53 < Arthas> !2d6+2: EduSensors 20:53 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "EduSensors": (5+6)+2. Total: 13. 20:54 < abudhabi> Re: Class - what science/knowledge/whatever skills do you have, all of you? 20:54 < Ishmael> mechanic/engineer 20:54 < Vicktor> Naval tactics 1 20:54 < Arthas> Pilot (Starship), mechanic, JoaT 20:55 < abudhabi> Arthas: Spectrometry indicates that it's made of titanium steel. 20:55 < Arthas> "Old design, titanium steel hull." 20:55 < Ishmael> "spooky" 20:55 < abudhabi> OK, identification: Edu -3. 20:55 < Vicktor> "wierd, do we have any kind of database with the local history?" 20:55 < Arthas> !2d6-2: Edu-3 20:55 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Edu-3": (5+4)-2. Total: 7. 20:56 < Vicktor> !2d6+2-3 : how smart am I? 20:56 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "how smart am I?": (1+1)+2-3. Total: 1. 20:56 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III looks at the ship curiously through the a port window. 20:56 < Ishmael> ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w34fSnJNP-4)) 20:59 < abudhabi> Arthas: You're quite right that it's an old design. This one is an early Vilani destroyer, you think. What with the Long Night, there aren't really many surviving records indicating when they stopped making these (or any other class). 21:00 < Arthas> "Hmm. Old Vilani destroyer. Definitely nobody left alive aboard on that thing. No more than three hours to loot and salvage before we leave, we have a schedule to keep. 21:00 < Vicktor> "sooo, its pretty rare then?" 21:00 < Arthas> "By virtue of being bloody ancient, yes. This is a pre-Long night design." 21:01 < abudhabi> DexPilot+2 to dock. 21:01 < Arthas> "Take us in to dock. Everyone else, suit up and prepare to go looting." 21:02 * Arthas puts his helmet on and heads for the airlock 21:02 < Vicktor> !2d6+4+2 : docking 21:02 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "docking": (2+6)+4+2. Total: 14. 21:02 * Vicktor also suits up 21:03 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III gets into his grav suit 21:03 * Ishmael pops his envirnmental suit and rebreather on, unless there are space vacc suits laying around 21:03 < abudhabi> You dock with relative ease. The derelict isn't helping, but it isn't obstructing your efforts. 21:03 * Ishmael also steals a fire estingisher, just in case 21:03 * Luffy gears up, and follows along 21:04 * Arthas cycles the airlock once the looting crew is in 21:04 < Arthas> @Remember gents, we leave in three hours.@ 21:05 < abudhabi> First problem: The other ship's door has no power. 21:05 < Arthas> @Now get this door open.@ 21:05 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III nods. He examines the other ships door for an access hatch and sets Slick up to do his thing. "Get this door open little buddy." 21:06 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III opens his tool box and looks for something suitable to breech the doorway. 21:07 < Ishmael> @we got a portable generator that works in vaccuum? @ 21:07 < Vicktor> @not that i can think of, can we just run a link from our ship to the door? there any kind of access panel or manual override?@ 21:07 < abudhabi> Slick uncovers the manual access controls hatch. Edu Mechanics, anyone? 21:07 < Arthas> @You mean like the ship's plant? It should provide enough juice to get the basics working on that thing if you can get it up quick.@ 21:07 < Arthas> !2d6+1: I can mechanics me 21:07 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "I can mechanics me": (3+6)+1. Total: 10. 21:08 < Ishmael> @I'll go run the cables, though I always worry about catching something@ 21:08 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> ((minor emergency, brb)) 21:09 < Vicktor> @might want to wait, they've found the manual override@ 21:09 < abudhabi> Arthas: Getting power in here won't help much. You think the electronics are beyond saving on this door. You're going to have to cut. 21:09 < Arthas> @This thing's scrap, we'll need to cut our way inside.@ 21:10 < Ishmael> (Can I see anything else to get in, say structually dumb windows?) 21:10 < Arthas> (How long would cutting in take?) 21:10 < abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:10 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (3). Total: 3. 21:10 < abudhabi> 3 minutes. 21:10 < Arthas> @Someone get cutting?@ 21:11 * Vicktor will go grab the stuff we use for maintenance of the ship to start cutting 21:12 < Arthas> @In fact. Give me a second.@ 21:12 < Vicktor> @What about that sword we got you?@ 21:12 * Arthas draws his sword and turns it on 21:12 * Arthas pushes the sword through the airlock and commences cutting a man-sized hole. 21:12 < abudhabi> Arthas does the work in half the time. 21:12 * Arthas switches the blade off and enters 21:13 < Ishmael> @Can you make that bigger than you? You sort or tiny@ 21:13 < Ishmael> are* 21:13 < Arthas> @You can squeeze through.@ 21:13 < abudhabi> You kick down the resulting metal rectangle, and determine that there's vacuum inside. It's also dark. 21:14 * Luffy peers through with his IR/LI goggles pistol at the ready 21:14 * Arthas flicks his glasses to night vision/thermal mode 21:14 * Ishmael turns on his commlink flashlight, looks over to the others 21:14 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III picks up slick, packs his tools, and follows behind. 21:15 * Vicktor turns on the torch attached to the space suit 21:15 * Arthas enters the airlock and checks the door going into the ship 21:15 < Ishmael> ((spessss fire)) 21:16 < abudhabi> You find yourselves in an airlock. Fortunately, the opposite door is already open. 21:16 < abudhabi> Beyond is a corridor. 21:17 < Arthas> @Ishmael, Kris, head aft. Vicktor, we're heading towards the bridge.@ 21:17 < Vicktor> @roger@ 21:17 * Vicktor starts towards the bridge 21:17 < Ishmael> @clik clik@ 21:17 * Arthas heads towards the bridge with Vicktor 21:18 < Ishmael> ((entire ship has been perculating highly flamable cargo for ages)) 21:18 * Luffy starts clearing rooms near the airlock, searching for lootables 21:18 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III goes with Ishmael, looking around at the place for anything that catches his interest 21:19 < abudhabi> You part ways at the nearest intersection. There's a long spinal corridor between the aft and the bridge. You can see fifty doors lining the walls. 21:19 * Ishmael brofists other alien 21:19 * Arthas heads straight for where the bridge/computer room should be. 21:19 * Ishmael checks out what he assumes are the crew quarters 21:19 * Vicktor follows arthas 21:19 < abudhabi> Luffy: You find a set of lockers with vacc suits. The vacc suits look ancient. 21:20 < abudhabi> Everything is labelled in Vilani. 21:20 < Ishmael> ((antiques, for sale :D)) 21:21 * Luffy decides the suits are worthless and continues searchign further from the airlock, looking for crew quarters or a highberth 21:21 < abudhabi> Do any of you have Language? 21:21 < Vicktor> language 0 21:22 < Arthas> I have something better, a translator 1. 21:22 < abudhabi> OK, so Vicktor and Arthas can follow the directions moly-painted on the walls. 21:24 < abudhabi> Ishmael, Kris_X_T_Woggle_III: You reach the engineering section, you think. You have the choice of going for any one of four large doors on two decks, the upper one accessible by stairs (and a lift that presumably doesn't work). 21:25 < Ishmael> @you take left I go right?@ 21:25 < abudhabi> Arthas, Vicktor: Soon enough, you arrive at the door to the bridge. This ship doesn't have iris valves, but has rectangular doors with mechanical (muscle powered) opening systems in addition to the dead electronic controls. There are also stairs up and down on both sides. 21:26 * Arthas tries the door 21:26 < abudhabi> StrAth. 21:26 < Vicktor> @this thins is ancient, wonder what its doing here@ 21:26 < Arthas> !2d6 21:26 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "2d6": (1+2). Total: 3. 21:26 < abudhabi> Arthas: It's stuck! 21:26 < Arthas> @Being lost in space.@ 21:27 < Arthas> @See if you can force this, otherwise I'll get to cutting.@ 21:27 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III isn't thrilled with the idea of being separated, but nods all the same and begins to sidle down the left hallway with his guass pistol ready. 21:27 < Vicktor> !2d6 : @let me try@ 21:27 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "@let me try@": (5+1). Total: 6. 21:27 < Vicktor> @nope, cant move it, lets try cutting@ 21:28 * Arthas commences plan B, cuttting a hole 21:28 < abudhabi> Luffy: Make StrAth checks too. 21:28 < Luffy> !2d6+1: RAWR 21:28 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "RAWR": (1+5)+1. Total: 7. 21:29 < abudhabi> Ishmael, Kris_X_T_Woggle_III: These doors have no power. How are you opening them? 21:29 < Ishmael> with my guns 21:29 < Ishmael> ((and by that I mean physically)) 21:30 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III tries pulling on it, or releasing a manual control. If that doesn't seem feesible, he shrugs, and turns to catch back up with Ishmael 21:30 < abudhabi> Luffy: You manage to open seven of the doors. The rest are too stuck. Inside are slightly disheveled staterooms. Well, more disheveled now that you open them, letting the air out. 21:31 < abudhabi> Arthas: You cut a hole. There's a whoosh of escaing atmosphere, and then shortly you have access to the bridge. 21:31 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+1 21:31 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "2d6+1": (6+3)+1. Total: 10. 21:31 < abudhabi> Kris_X_T_Woggle_III: StrAth check, please. 21:31 < Arthas> @Heads up, some sections of the ship are still pressurised. Take care when opening doors.@ 21:32 * Arthas heads onto the bridge and heads straight for the computer core to extract the memory banks/storage devices 21:32 < Vicktor> @impressive its held atmo this long@ 21:33 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> !roll 2d6+0 str 21:33 < PainBot> Kris_X_T_Woggle_III rolled "2d6+0 str": (6+1)+0str. Total: . 21:33 < abudhabi> Ishmael: You make a gigantic effort and budge the blast doors with the manual overrides enough so that you can enter. 21:33 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> !roll 2d6+0 21:33 < PainBot> Kris_X_T_Woggle_III rolled "2d6+0": (3+1)+0. Total: 4. 21:33 < abudhabi> Kris_X_T_Woggle_III: Your feeble strength is insufficient. 21:34 * Ishmael felxes to himself 21:34 < Luffy> @this place is full of dust and not much else@ 21:35 < Ishmael> ((do we still have clear comms?)) 21:36 < abudhabi> Vicktor, Arthas: Entering the bridge, you find it remarkably undisturbed. There's no signs of battle damage. The escaping air didn't even make that much of a mess, in the absence of stuff not nailed down. Everything is dead. Int/Edu + Computer -2, Arthas. 21:36 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III turns to catch up with Ishmael 21:37 < Arthas> !2d6+1-4: I have neither 21:37 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "I have neither": (3+4)+1-4. Total: 4. 21:37 < abudhabi> Arthas: You're not quite sure which part would house the storage banks. Or how'd they look like, even. This thing's old and not quite the same standard as modern spacecraft. 21:38 < Vicktor> @we should probably get the engineer up here to find this stuff?@ 21:38 < abudhabi> Kris_X_T_Woggle_III: You catch up with Ishmael. 21:38 < Arthas> @Perhaps, let them find out if this thing's got anything in its tanks first.@ 21:38 * Arthas tries to find the ship's name 21:39 < abudhabi> Arthas: On the bridge? 21:39 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> @@Dead end. Couldn't get the door open.@@ 21:39 < Arthas> Hopefully? 21:40 < abudhabi> Arthas: IntInvestigate +2. 21:40 * Vicktor looks around the bridge to see if theres anything interesting been left lying around by the crew 21:40 < Arthas> !2d6+2+2: Now that's something I'm good at! 21:40 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Now that's something I'm good at!": (3+6)+2+2. Total: 13. 21:41 < abudhabi> Vicktor: You find a data pad and a loose stylus floating by. 21:41 * Vicktor will examine the pad 21:41 < Ishmael> ((what's in the enginnering bay I've opened?)) 21:41 < abudhabi> Vicktor: It's apparently dead. 21:41 < Vicktor> @hey Art, any idea if I can power this up some way?@ 21:42 < abudhabi> Ishmael: After peering at the interior for a while, you determine that there's a power plant in here. 21:43 * Luffy grows bored of sifting through lockers full of trinkets which have no apparent value, and starts looking for corpses 21:45 < Ishmael> ((Am I able to make basic repairs to it to power on things? At least at emergancy level or is it dead?)) 21:46 < abudhabi> Arthas: You find it! There's a section of the hull with embossed words. The translator offers: "Vland Federation(?) Ship: Far Cutter(?). Completed: -5266(?)". 21:47 < abudhabi> Luffy: Up or down? 21:48 < abudhabi> Ishmael: EduEngineer(PPlant). 21:48 < Arthas> @Looks like this thing was probably built like six thousand years ago. If that pad's as old as the rest of the ship, it might not be salvageable. The battery's almost certainly dead.@ 21:48 * Vicktor make a low whisling sound at the translators results 21:48 * Arthas gets some photos for later reference 21:48 < Vicktor> @wow, this is really freaking old - how much do you think a museum would give for an intact example like this?@ 21:48 < Arthas> @Ishmael, any update on the fuel?@ 21:49 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2: engineer+intmod 21:49 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "engineer+intmod": (1+3)+2. Total: 6. 21:49 < Ishmael> @Trying to poke the power plant, gimme a minute@ 21:49 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Hard to say. You might be able to get it going if you had spare parts. 21:49 < Arthas> @Honestly? No clue. We'll probably need to sell the salvage rights. We don't have time to screw around here trying to patch it up.@ 21:50 < Ishmael> @Wanted to get basic power on, would prefer to not open every door manually, but looking like I'd need parts, unless there's a secondary plant in the opposite bay it's a wash@ 21:50 < Luffy> @ Arthur... urm Arthas, this thing is full of junk you found anything yet? @ 21:51 < Vicktor> @yeh, I'm guessing finding this thing might give us some publicity too, probably not what we're wanting right now@ 21:51 < Ishmael> @Sit on it until we're in someone's good graces?@ 21:51 < Luffy> (down) 21:51 < Arthas> @A defunct datapad, what is probably the computer core and the ship's name.@ 21:51 < abudhabi> Luffy: You find something of potential use. Two hangars, both with a nearly-Scout-sized shuttle in it. 21:52 < Arthas> @Copy Ishmael, don't worry about power, worry about fuel for our ship. This thing's not going anywhere so we can come back after we're done with our job.@ 21:52 < Luffy> @ Hey Arthas , I found a couple of small shuttles, could you send the bug down to check them out? @ 21:53 < Arthas> @I don't think there's much we can do up here, so Vicktor and myself will come meet you. Meet at the airlock?@ 21:53 * Arthas heads back towards the airlock, looking for Luffy. 21:53 * Vicktor also heads back 21:54 < abudhabi> Luffy's not at the airlock. 21:55 < abudhabi> Luffy is probably to be found either up or downstairs. 21:55 < Ishmael> @clik clik@ 21:56 < Arthas> @Luffy, where are you?@ 21:56 < Ishmael> ((I'll take a peek in the other bay then head up the stairs, Woggle?)) 21:56 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III looks at Ishmael and back at the power plant curiously. He shrugs again. 21:56 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Make another StrAth cehck. 21:56 < Luffy> @ Down in a hangar like area, below deck ~ 21:56 < abudhabi> *check 21:56 < Luffy> @ 21:56 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> "Wanna see if you can get that door open?" 21:57 < Arthas> @Copy. I'll be right there.@ 21:57 < Luffy> @Found a couple of small ships down here ~ 21:57 < Luffy> @ 21:57 * Arthas heads down to find Luffy 21:57 < Ishmael> ((So would I get a negative since I don't have athletics or is it fine untrained)) 21:58 < abudhabi> No penalty for Athletics. 21:58 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+1: rawrdoor 21:58 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "rawrdoor": (1+3)+1. Total: 5. 21:58 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Welp, this one's stuck. Would you like to enlist aid? 21:59 < abudhabi> Arthas: You find Luffy. There are 95 dton shuttles in bays on either side. There's more to explore on this level, too. 21:59 < Arthas> @Nice find. Those might have some useable quantities of fuel aboard.@ 22:00 * Arthas tries to find a mechanical back-up fuel gauge to judge whether the shuttles have fuel aboard. 22:00 < abudhabi> Arthas: IntMechanics. 22:00 * Luffy nods @I'm off to look around see If there is anything we can take with us@ 22:00 < Arthas> !2d6+1: I have mechanics! 22:00 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "I have mechanics!": (5+4)+1. Total: 10. 22:01 < Ishmael> @woggle, a claw?@ 22:01 < abudhabi> Arthas: You find a backup measurement system. The tanks appear to be full. 22:01 < abudhabi> According to the translator, the capacity is only like a dton each, though. 22:01 < Arthas> @Hmm. Only a dton each, no point trying to extract it.@ 22:02 < Arthas> @Ishmael, did you find a fuel gauge for the ship's main tanks yet?@ 22:02 < abudhabi> Luffy: Further on, you encounter a cargo bay. Half filled with racks upon racks of missiles. 22:02 < Luffy> @Jackpot!@ 22:02 < Ishmael> @still opening doors@ 22:03 < Luffy> @Arthas, this thing is loaded with missiles!@ 22:03 < abudhabi> 120 dtons of missiles (12 missiles per dton). There seem to be two varieties, but Luffy's got no Vilani skills. Also, about eight dtons of sandcaster ammo, too. 22:04 < Arthas> @Six thousand year old missiles, even odds they're all duds.@ 22:04 < abudhabi> Kris_X_T_Woggle_III: Help Ishmael? 22:04 < Vicktor> @what if they're nukes?@ 22:04 < Luffy> @ maybe we can sell em? @ 22:05 < Arthas> @Six thousand year old nukes.@ 22:05 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> @Trying my best.@ 22:05 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+1: rawrdoor with buddy 22:05 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "rawrdoor with buddy": (2+4)+1. Total: 7. 22:05 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III grabs the door with Ishmael and tries to wrench it open. 22:06 < abudhabi> Ishmael: The two of you manage to get this one open too. 22:06 < abudhabi> EduEngineering(PPlant), again. 22:06 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III strains and makes discomforting popping sounds. 22:06 * Ishmael levels flashlight, pokes inside 22:06 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> @ There we go. @ 22:06 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III glances inside through his strange shiney goggles 22:08 < abudhabi> Ishmael, Kris_X_T_Woggle_III: Roll? 22:08 < abudhabi> Luffy: You think you see turret feeds for the missiles nearby, too. 22:09 < Luffy> @ this place is a maze, the feeds head off through the bulkhead @ 22:09 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> !roll 2d6+0 22:09 < PainBot> Kris_X_T_Woggle_III rolled "2d6+0": (6+4)+0. Total: 10. 22:09 * Luffy checks his Gauiger counter 22:09 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> ((err, wait)) 22:09 < Kris_X_T_Woggle_III> ((I dont have engineering. That should be a 7)) 22:10 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2: I can do the things 22:10 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "I can do the things": (1+2)+2. Total: 5. 22:10 < abudhabi> Kris_X_T_Woggle_III: You think it's a power plant too. Definitely not a drive. 22:10 < Ishmael> ((or not)) 22:10 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Interesting. A backup power plant. 22:10 < abudhabi> Luffy: Nothing. 22:10 < Ishmael> @found spare parts, could get basic power up if needed, continuing search on upper level@ 22:11 < Luffy> @ I get no rads, so maybe they arent nukes afterall... @ 22:11 < Luffy> @ Looks like there are two types too @ 22:11 < abudhabi> Neither of which are substantially radioactive. 22:12 * Luffy continues following the racking to where the feeds go to see if there are any doors/ rooms over that way 22:12 < Arthas> @Ishmael, fuel.@ 22:14 < abudhabi> Luffy: You reach the other end of this level. There are stair cases up. 22:14 * Luffy heads up 22:14 < Ishmael> @going deeper into engineering, only found another power plant@ 22:15 < Ishmael> @Don't know particularly well how human ships of this era are set up, to say nothing of 6k years ago@ 22:16 < Arthas> @Right. I'll head up to you.@ 22:16 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III sticks with Ishmael in case of trouble. 22:16 * Arthas heads over towards the aft and the engineering bays 22:16 < Ishmael> up the stairs and open the upper right door 22:17 < abudhabi> Ishmael: StrAth. 22:17 < abudhabi> Luffy: Two levels up, you find four doors at large intervals. 22:18 * Luffy approaches a large door and attempts to open it 22:18 < abudhabi> Arthas: You find the two engineers straining against a door. 22:19 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+1: rawrdoor with buddy 22:19 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "rawrdoor with buddy": (6+6)+1. Total: 13. 22:19 < Ishmael> No he doesn't 22:19 * Arthas looks around for a mechanical back-up fuel gauge in the apparent engineering space 22:20 < abudhabi> Ishmael opens the door. Roll EduEngineer(J-drive). 22:20 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3: This is my jam 22:20 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "This is my jam": (4+6)+3. Total: 13. 22:21 < abudhabi> Ishmael: This here is a J-Drive. It looks like an early model. On a ship as large as this one, you think it'd only give J-1 capability. 22:22 < abudhabi> Arthas: IntMechanics. 22:22 < Ishmael> ((What do you think it'd do if we strapped it to the (what as the ship name?))) 22:22 < Arthas> !2d6+1: IntMechanics 22:22 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "IntMechanics": (6+3)+1. Total: 10. 22:22 < Ishmael> ((I've got that as well but looks like he's fine)) 22:22 < Arthas> (The Profane Peripat) 22:23 < abudhabi> Arthas: You find a similar system to the shuttle. It tells you a different story, though - the ship's tanks are as empty as space. 22:23 < Arthas> @Ship's tanks look dry. You find any other engineering spaces?@ 22:23 < Ishmael> @Across the way@ 22:24 * Arthas heads there and tries to find the fuel gauge there as well 22:24 < abudhabi> Luffy: Meanwhile, you can roll StrAth to open doors. 22:25 < Luffy> !2d6+1: rawr 22:25 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "rawr": (3+5)+1. Total: 9. 22:26 < abudhabi> Luffy: You open a door and find the room to be a long one. After the air rushes past you, you look in and find it containing fifty low berths. 22:27 * Luffy moves closer to the popsicles and checks if any are populated/ powered 22:27 < abudhabi> Arthas: You find similar gaunges in the other two open rooms. Both indicate empty. There's one door that's not open, too. 22:28 * Arthas tries to open the door 22:28 < Arthas> !2d6: StrAth? 22:28 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "StrAth?": (5+5). Total: 10. 22:29 < abudhabi> Luffy: About three-fourths are occupied. Decay processes have set in who-knows how long ago. Some occupants are more like skeletons, others like mummies. 22:29 < abudhabi> Arthas: You open it. EduEngineering(M-Drive)? 22:29 < Ishmael> ((Quick, medic test)) 22:29 < Arthas> !2d6+1-2: That's a skill for an engineer! 22:29 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "That's a skill for an engineer!": (1+3)+1-2. Total: 3. 22:29 < Luffy> @ Well it looks like someone left the freezer door open, these popsicles look like they are past their besy before date @ 22:29 < abudhabi> Arthas: It looks technical. 22:30 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+2: This is my jam 22:30 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "This is my jam": (4+6)+2. Total: 12. 22:30 < Arthas> @Just a few thousand years, most likely.@ 22:30 * Luffy moves to the next door in the corridor and attempts to open it. 22:30 < abudhabi> Ishmael: Early M-Drive. One gee of thrust on this hull, you estimate. 22:30 < Ishmael> ((M-drive is the impluse/grav engine I'm guessing)) 22:30 < Luffy> @ maybe one got lucky 22:31 < Luffy> @ 22:31 < Vicktor> @guessing the poor bastards misjumped and ended up either here or in deep space and drifted this way for a long while@ 22:31 < abudhabi> Luffy: Roll it. 22:31 < Luffy> !2d6+1: rawr 22:31 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "rawr": (5+5)+1. Total: 11. 22:31 < abudhabi> Luffy: Similar case here. 22:31 < Ishmael> ((Any old tools that look half decent around here?)) 22:31 < abudhabi> As in, low berths, mostly occupied. 22:31 * Luffy moves to the next one 22:32 < abudhabi> Roll twice more. 22:32 < Luffy> (also mummies?) 22:32 < abudhabi> Yes. 22:32 < Luffy> !2d6+1: rawr 22:32 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "rawr": (4+5)+1. Total: 10. 22:32 < Luffy> !2d6+1: rawr 22:32 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "rawr": (2+2)+1. Total: 5. 22:32 < Arthas> @Well, this place has no fuel and is too old for any survivors, let's get going.@ 22:33 < abudhabi> You get three open in the end. Same story. The fourth doesn't budge. You think it's because the metal got twisted - you look up and find that there's a moderately sized hole in the roof. 22:33 < Ishmael> @anything else is too old and big for any use@ 22:33 < abudhabi> Looks like an impact. 22:33 < Luffy> @ whisltes, well I know where the air went... @ 22:35 * Luffy heads back through the hangar, stopping to poke around inside the two scout ships to see if there are any weapons onboard he can steal 22:35 * Arthas heads back to the ship 22:35 < Arthas> @Let's skip town and get some fuel.@ 22:35 * Vicktor set off back to our bridge 22:36 * Ishmael pokes around the bays for a souvenir 22:36 < Vicktor> @ok, tell me when we're all aboard and I'll take us to the gas giant@ 22:36 * Vicktor will take the old data slate with me 22:36 * Kris_X_T_Woggle_III also sees if any trinkets catch his eye for pilfering, but otherwise exits the ship after Arthas. 22:36 < Ishmael> ((Old spanner, anything unique looking)) 22:36 < abudhabi> Luffy: You find a couple of pistols, chemical-propellant type. Odd design. 22:37 < Ishmael> ((space revolvers?)) 22:37 * Luffy grabs a pair of the pistols, as he thinks they look cool, and heads back to the ship 22:37 < abudhabi> Kris_X_T_Woggle_III: There's plenty of trinkets. They're just of little present value. The equipment here is generally TL7 or 8. 22:38 < abudhabi> And that's before the thousands of years of neglect set in. 22:39 < Vicktor> @everyone aboard?@ 22:39 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-ggie57.adsl.tpnet.pl has quit timeout: 121 seconds 22:40 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-phbnho.adsl.tpnet.pl has joined #Traveller 22:40 < Luffy> @aye@ 22:40 * Vicktor will decouple the ship from the derelict when everyone is aboard and will take us to the nearest gas giant to refuel 22:41 < abudhabi> DexPilot+2. 22:41 < Vicktor> !2d6+6 : Weeeeeee! 22:41 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Weeeeeee!": (3+6)+6. Total: 15. 22:42 * Arthas plots the ship's location in space and its trajectory so we can find it again later. 22:42 < abudhabi> Done. 22:43 < abudhabi> Three days later, you refuel at the nearest giant, then spend a little bit more refining. Then - off you go? 22:43 < Arthas> !2d6+2+2: Plot jump to Zaguki main world 22:43 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Plot jump to Zaguki main world": (1+1)+2+2. Total: 6. 22:43 < Arthas> !2d6+2+2: Plot better jump to Zaguki main world 22:43 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Plot better jump to Zaguki main world": (6+1)+2+2. Total: 11. 22:43 < Namaphry> (Trivia: -5200 isn't just before the Long Night, it's before the First Imperium, from the time of the Consolidation Wars.) 22:44 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3: Keep that jump drive stable 22:44 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "Keep that jump drive stable": (2+6)+3. Total: 11. 22:44 < Arthas> (Yup, it's from the time of the Vilani first expansion IIRC) 22:45 < abudhabi> (Also, assuming the translator program got translation of the date right. It's not exactly intended for deciphering Ancient Vilani Datekeeping Systems.) 22:45 < Arthas> (We'll bring a specialised one when we go back) 22:46 < abudhabi> Training time! 22:47 < abudhabi> You arrive on target in the Zaguki system. EduSensors and EduComms. 22:47 < Arthas> !2d6+2: EduSensors 22:47 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "EduSensors": (1+6)+2. Total: 9. 22:47 < Arthas> !2d6+1-2: No comms 22:47 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "No comms": (2+2)+1-2. Total: 3. 22:48 < abudhabi> Arthas: You're at the main world, yes. You're being targeted by some sort of transmission, but where's the correct dial?! So many fiddlybits. 22:48 * Arthas gets Vicktor up here to do his job 22:49 < Vicktor> "errr...." 22:49 * Vicktor looks at the comms station with a puzzled look 22:49 < Vicktor> !2d6+3 : Sensors 22:49 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Sensors": (3+6)+3. Total: 12. 22:50 < Vicktor> !2d6+2-3+1 : Comms 22:50 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Comms": (1+2)+2-3+1. Total: 3. 22:50 < Luffy> !2d6-3-1: hit it with a hammer 22:50 < PainBot> Luffy rolled "hit it with a hammer": (1+3)-3-1. Total: 0. 22:51 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6: we r the smarts 22:51 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "we r the smarts": (3+1). Total: 4. 22:51 < abudhabi> It's clearly a beacon of some sort. Carry on! 22:51 < Vicktor> "well, its some kind of beacon, damned if I know what its broadcasting though" 22:52 < Arthas> "Well, we better figure it out." 22:52 * Arthas tries to tune into the beacon, it might be important or something. 22:52 < abudhabi> Anyone want to retry at -1? 22:52 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6-1: we r the smarts 22:52 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "we r the smarts": (5+1)-1. Total: 5. 22:52 < Vicktor> !2d6+1 : will try comms again and will take enough time to get a +2 mod 22:52 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "will try comms again and will take enough time to get a +2 mod": (5+6)+1. Total: 12. 22:53 * Vicktor shoos everyone away from the comms console and sits down with the manual - this takes quite a bit of time, a few hours later..... 22:54 < abudhabi> Vicktor: You finally tune into the right frequency. "Welcome to Zaguki, partner! And let me tell you, have I got a deal for you! Come to the spaceport on the third planet, and take advantage of the best fuel in five parsecs!" The message repeats. 22:54 < Vicktor> "........" 22:54 < Arthas> "Land us at the main world." 22:54 * Vicktor 's eye begins to tick 22:54 < Vicktor> "can we shoot that beacon" 22:55 < Vicktor> "I really want to shoot the beacon" 22:55 < Arthas> "Not today, but if we can get some nukes we might do it on the way back." 22:55 < Ishmael> "Do we drop an asteriod on it?" 22:55 < Vicktor> @Natsu... err, I mean Ishmael, get on the turrets@ 22:55 < Ishmael> "aye aye" 22:55 < Vicktor> @target practice time@ 22:56 < Arthas> @You are not cleared to shoot anything damnit. This is not the time for getting in trouble with the starport for shooting a damned beacon.@ 22:56 < Ishmael> "aye aye, on the way out then" 22:56 < Arthas> @We'll deal with that beacon when we come back through in a few weeks.@ 22:56 < Vicktor> @grumble, doing everyone a favour, grumble, menace to good navigation, grumble@ 22:57 * Ishmael caresses the gun yoke "soon" 22:57 * Vicktor begins muttering about what he's going to do to the guy who set this beacon up 22:57 * Vicktor pilots the ship to the starport 22:57 < abudhabi> DexPilot+2 to land. 22:58 < Vicktor> !2d6+6 : Can I land on top of that beacon.... CRUSH THEM ALL! 22:58 < PainBot> Vicktor rolled "Can I land on top of that beacon.... CRUSH THEM ALL!": (5+3)+6. Total: 14. 22:59 * Vicktor does not actually land on top of the beacon 23:00 < abudhabi> The planet is hot and full of sand, no water to be found anywhere. You land at the Zaguki Corp Starport 'n' Bed 'n' Breakfast 'n' Ship Repair, as a large sign proclaims. There's a pretty large comms tower in the distance. 23:01 < Ishmael> "hmmmmm" 23:01 * Arthas gets us refueled asap 23:01 < Arthas> We only need like 20 dtons worth of fuel. 23:02 < Vicktor> ((what price fuel here?)) 23:02 < Ishmael> "anyone bring high explosives?" As he busys himself puttting the ship right 23:02 < abudhabi> 500 Cr/ton, same as everywhere else. 23:02 < Vicktor> "we have ship based weapons" 23:02 * Arthas wisely doesn't mention his breaching charges 23:03 < Arthas> "And they have a ground based orbital defense grid." 23:03 < Vicktor> "so you're saying black ops, go in on the ground quiet like, got it" 23:04 < Arthas> "When we come through here the next time and we're not on business that may very well influence the fate of the third Imperium." 23:05 < abudhabi> In this case, 'ground based orbital defense grid' is an SSM launcher next to the starport. 23:05 < abudhabi> The planet's population is a whooping 800. 23:05 < abudhabi> They're all employees and they all work in some capacity at the starport. 23:06 < Arthas> As soon as we're fueled, we'll head for Colony five 23:07 < abudhabi> Very well. Make the checks! 23:07 < Arthas> !2d6+2+1: Astrogate! 23:07 < PainBot> Arthas rolled "Astrogate!": (4+1)+2+1. Total: 8. 23:07 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3: Keep that jump drive stable 23:07 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "Keep that jump drive stable": (5+5)+3. Total: 13. 23:07 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 23:07 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (5+3)+5. Total: 13. 23:07 < abudhabi> Don't forget training time and we'll see you next week! 23:08 < abudhabi> (In realtime.) 23:08 < abudhabi> GG, guys. 23:08 < Ishmael> Working on comms then I suppose 1/9 weeks